Amiability
by HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: He had thought of just behaving and appreciating his brother's kindness. However, that kindness, itself, was a huge temptation. It roused his mischievous side and stimulated his ulterior desires. He simply couldn't resist the urge to tease him.


_I do not own Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine._

* * *

 **...**

It had been a while since Licht fell sick like this. When he was young, his body was frail and sickly that he had spent most of his days in bed because of his weakened state. It even came to the point that he was encouraged to dress in feminine clothes to provide his body the proper and delicate way of treatment and to counter the illness, or something like that.

He had felt lonely then, because not only was he hurting with physiological pains, but he was also missing a lot of time with his family. Fortuitously, his condition became better with time and as he grew older, his constitution became healthier and stable, as well.

However, at the present moment, he was feeling unwell and his body was aching all over. He might even ailing because of a fever.

Heine- _Sensei_ had told him that he did overwork himself yesterday at the cafe and gave him a short lecture about taking care of himself and sustaining the right precautions in this type of circumstances. Perhaps, he was correct in both account. Yesterday, he did too much chore and exhausted himself without any regard for his predicament thereafter.

Although he had a dull pain on his back and his head was throbbing, it wasn't that severe and serious that he had to suspend his consciousness. He was a little drowsy due to the side effects of the medicine, but sleep was not the first thing he needed. If anything, he was bored and was yearning for some entertainment.

That being said, for the reason of ensuring that he was shaping up appropriately according to his body condition, which was to sit well and rest, his older brother Leonhard took the liberty of fending on him. He was watching him and keeping an eye on him and just to be fair and square, Licht couldn't be any happier. He thought that if he was to have the full attention of his Leo _-nii,_ then this was only a small price to pay.

"Licht, how is it? Do you still feel cold?" his brother asked after securing the windows closed and shuttered and tucking Licht in the comforts of his bed.

"Hmm," Licht groaned, the sound of his voice coarsed and grainy. "It's still cold, Leo- _nii_."

"Is that so? Maybe I should ask the maid to fetch you a hot towel? I heard that it will be able to warm you up fast."

His Leo- _nii_ moved on his feet and attempted to take his leave while murmuring something on himself, but Licht was quick enough to grab his arm and hold him in place.

"W-what is it, Licht?" He sounded surprised from being deferred from his train of thoughts, but Licht was convinced that it was actually the perception of being suddenly seized that made him jolt in shock.

Licht wasn't lying when he said it was still cold, but maybe, - just maybe - he was fairly exaggerating it to win over his brother's conscientiousness. Moreso, his goal wasn't really to ease the cold from his body-he could put up with a little chill rather well, but to coerce his Leo- _nii_ in engaging into something he wouldn't do on a daily basis.

"Leo- _nii_ ," he commenced as he feigned faintness even though his grip remained firm, "I know a way that's more effective than hot towel."

"What, really? Then you should have just told me sooner, what is it?"

His brother appeased at him, facing him completely and drawing near him. His face was unsuspecting and curious and Licht couldn't help but have an internal victory smile.

"Will you do it for me?" He blinked, pursing his lower lip a bit for an added efficacy.

"Of course, I'll do it if it will make my little brother feel better."

Licht upturned one side of his blanket and patted the bed, all the while watching his brother's expression as it shifted from confusion to understanding to embarrassment in a split second. "Come warm me up, Leo- _nii_."

His Leo- _nii's_ face sported a mild blush. He seemed contemplative as he pondered about it, but it was clear on his eyes that he wasn't totally repulsed with the idea.

"All right, I got it," he said, nonetheless, slipping inside the blanket and snuggling closer to him.

In actuality, Licht wasn't expecting him to give in so easily. He assumed that he would be too embarrassed to comply and imagined him getting angry at Licht for making him do something like that. He already even prepared a retort had his brother portrayed what he predicted. Hence, he was astonished at the turn of events.

Licht adjusted his position and lied on his side as his brother was also lying on his side with his back facing him. He draped an arm over his brother's lithe body and relished the glow and earnestness from the thought of hugging his lovely brother.

"Leo- _nii_ , you're warm," he whispered, inhaling the sweet scent radiating from him.

"O-of course, I am."

Licht chanced a glance at his face to find his blush deepening. He was stuttering, as well. It was obvious how abashed and ashamed he felt, yet, he still went on with his request. Because of that, he had thought of just behaving and appreciating his brother's kindness. However, that kindness, itself, was a huge temptation. It roused his mischievous side and stimulated his ulterior desires. He simply couldn't resist the urge to tease him.

"Heh, Leo- _nii_ , you're face is beet red." He nestled closer and rested his head on his brother's shoulder as he minified the remaining distance between them.

"Shut up. It's because you're hot, that's why."

Licht let a smirk escape from his lips. "Oh? I'm hot? Have you always seen me that way?"

"I-idiot! I mean your temperature. Yes that, your temperature is high. That's what I mean, stupid little brother!"

"Haha. I got it, I'm just kidding, Leo-nii."

"If you really get it then stop playing around and just rest properly."

"Yeah yeah," Licht conceded eventually, but he was still plastering a smile on his face as he kissed the back of his Leo-nii's neck. "Thank you, Leo-nii."

He doubted if his brother heard it, it was unmistakably soft, after all. He only let his tongue slipped to voice out his gratefulness at some point. But as his Leo-nii eased up and reciprocated his embrace by entwining his own arms on his, he was assured that it did and that his feelings were conveyed accordingly.

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting all forms of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!


End file.
